User talk:Tidalwave11
Hi, Tidalwave11! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Puffolian image.png page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Tails6000 (Talk) 10:23, 24 April 2009 Egypt Youre off to Egypt! You lucky dog. I'm stuck in Ohio. --[[User:Karazachi| '''Karazachi']] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 00:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) McXapp The image is a little scary and distruning. TS said it had Satanic attributes. --'Zapwire'the tubes are clogged! 14:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I'll change it. --Tidalwave11 15:10, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, the page has been deleted. I sincerely apoligise of the detail of the picture, I didn't mean it to be so disturbing. --Tidalwave11 15:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I like to apoligise for the image of Doctor Mcxapp, He was made to look insane, and know I look back and realise that I went horribly wrong. I apoligise, and will never make anything that creepy again. Also, I did not make him foam from the mouth, I think you mistook his teeth for foam. Perhaps we could make a Doctor Mcxapp that is a parody of the archie sonic comic Dr. Robotnik, I even have a less disturbing, but villainus looking picture to match! Sorry for the older picture. --Tidalwave11 22:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Huge Game secret revealed! This is a huge secret for club penguin:Elite Penguin Force, me and my cousin stumbled on this accidently. It seems CP made a benefit of doing coach mode, me and my cousin were doing coach mode for fun, and while heading to the lighthouse on mission 1, my cousin noticed a wooden box that was on his screen, as he was the coach. So I tapped the area the box was hidden with my stylus, and it suddenly opened to reveal: A golden fairy wand! It seems CP puts one hidden item in every coach mode version of the mission. We checked mission two and found a beige cowboy hat hidden in the snow. This is a huge secret. If you have the game see if you can find each hidden item in each coach mode mission! --Tidalwave11 15:35, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Image Problems? Well instead of inserting from that button, go and type in the file's name. If unable to recall the file name, go and find in any page or click the Special Pages link before editing (if you are in the middle of editing, then open a new tab or internet browser) and look for the "Special Pages" bar in the navigation corner. Then, go and search for "All Pages". Then, click the "All Images" link from the list. Now find your pic. We will be putting in categories in images so you could simply search the category of that picture and find it in future. That's all I could help now. Bye! Sincerly, Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 15:14, 25 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Third Anniversary If you saw a "Nerd Ghost", that was me. If so, then yes, you did see me. My penguin is TurtleShroom. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 13:20, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, good to know :). --Tidalwave11 13:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the inconvenience that has caused you. I will change the page (but not unprotect it). Anyways users will still be able to add characters to the list by request to the admins, but they cannot graduate anymore. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 16:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) That's Okay :). And I'm sorry If I caused any annoyance to you. --Tidalwave11 16:38, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Your Fixed Signature The fixed sig: Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week Just edit the section, copy the sig, paste it itno the sig box, deleting the old sig. If you need any more help, don't hesistate to ask me.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 00:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Eastern Kanta Island I've just had a idea for the Eastern Kanta Penguin. The Eastern Kanta are similar to the Southern Kanta Penguins, but they use tech for exploration. They came from a island, far East from Antartcica, hence the name. They lived on a volcanic island, but they built a shield so that the lava does not hit the cities. However, one day, the Eastern Kanta Penguins made a weather dectector, and they found out that the volcano will be erupting, destroying the whole island. Using a newly built city airship, Skydome, they left the island for good. They ended up in Antarctica. They found it was too cold, and that they wouldn't survive in it for long, so they improved heating in Skydome, and they used special Parkas when leaving the airship. A alternitive is that they came from a island off New Zealand. The same events would happan though. You'd probaly reject this, as I suppose you thought of something already. TS seems to like it though. Well, good day sirs. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:36, September 1, 2009 (UTC) RE: Help! I think everything is being sorted on the shoutbox. Happyface is taking care of it... though I will in case. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) HI! I saw you on cp today. Remember? you added me as your friend! I liked the play you put on for me! Thanks! Freecie1 23:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Your Friend.... Freecie1! We need free, see? If you are avalible, and you are reading this, how ;bout you meet me on CP tonight? Freecie1 22:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC)[[User:Freecie1|''WE NEED FREE, SEE?]] Sysop You had enough votes, so now you're a sysop (and are in the BOSS)! Congrats! 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I like it! I relly like your idea of the Sapspace Emmisary. And just saying, I'm the one who added the Smashverse part.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 22:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. I am sorry, for all the troubles "I" have caused you. I hope this doesn't take burden on you. I just wanted people to understand the conflict here. Sorry for everything that "I" did. If you have any concerns or comments, just reply back to me. :) Hope you feel better and sorry again, --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) (Reply to me here!) 09:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tech the Cat Artwork I've finished the artwork for Tech the Cat for my comic. I just wanted to see if you liked it. If there's anything you want me to chnage just ask me. --Speeddasher ... 0:51] Also, Unknown, tell everyone else to ignore the rebels. What do you think I am your slave? Well Listen to this! I only take orders from one person,'ME'! You just think you can boss everyone around don't you? Well you're wrong. [[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 01:22, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! 'Dancing Penguin''' (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sneak peek for Triple Hero Trouble I was gonna see if you'd like to see a snmall but great bit of triple hero trouble my upcoming fanfic. Back at the Everyday phoning facility Tails and his 2 friends went to the elevator and gotm to the EPF base "I hope you know what your doing" said Toadster in a bored kind of tone as he doesn;t know what they are doing "Of course I do" said Tails as they reached the base they met face-to-face with G "Ah Tails glad your here" said G as he motioned for his group to follow him and they did so "So G, whats the good news" asked Tails crossing his arms "The good enws is, we're okay, the bad enws is, Aye-Que, and 2 other villins made an alliance to destroy you 3 and conquer their worlds." said G giving them the news "Thats terrible!" Exclaimed Twister as he heard the part of conquering the home worlds "G just give us 2 more EPF phones for my counterparts and I can see into it we'll give those 3 villains a hurting of a lifetime!" said Tails "I will get the phones right away" said G as he waddled off to get the phones "I only hope the mario bros. are okay" said Toadster thinking about his friends "Yeah, same with my brother and my friends" said Twister also wondering about his home world "If there is one thing I know, 2 of them are exactly the same" said Tails thinking about Aye=Que and one of the villains "You mean Eggman?" asked Twister "Yeah, those 2 hate everything about heroes, especially me and you" said Tails in response "Well we'll split up later, for now we should wait for the phones" said Twister waiting patiently ya like that? Tails6000 01:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC)